


Skip Day 2.0

by PrincessDianaArtemis



Series: OTP-Tober [11]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Caven-pus, Dakota Suffers From Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Vinnie Dakota/Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Jealous Cavendish, M/M, Movie Night, Panicked Dakota, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Canon, Post-Octallian Visit, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Soulmates, Vinnie Dakota Needs a Hug, and they were ROOMMATES, movie date, skip day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDianaArtemis/pseuds/PrincessDianaArtemis
Summary: After returning from Space, Dakota drags Cavendish for a day of R&R and the two have to discuss some things still left between them.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish & Vinnie Dakota, Balthazar Cavendish & Vinnie Dakota & Milo Murphy, Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota, Melissa Chase & Milo Murphy & Zack Underwood, Vinnie Dakota & Heinz Doofenshmirtz
Series: OTP-Tober [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948099
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Skip Day 2.0

When the Octalian’s were satisfied with their response to their plight, they helped with a militia of ships to return to Earth and deal with Murphy’s Law as it came up - an extra ship leaving much later to pick up any stranded Octalian when their ship inevitably failed on Earth.

Earth felt like salvation after the long traveling and the mismatched group of children, adults, platypus and platypus-creature all went their separate ways after a tired good-bye.

The next morning, Dakota woke up before Cavendish and made a quick call to Bob stating that Cavendish was sick and that they would need at least the day to make sure he recovers.

Bob, still with that smile that seemed as fake and stitched on as a marionette’s, agreed with the decision, saying he’d call the next morning to check up on them and see if Cavendish had recovered. 

When Cavendish woke up, still tired from all the excitement, he found an array of breakfast - most of it his favorites - and Dakota bustling around in his undershirt and sweatpants. He frowned, rubbing his eyes vigorously before slipping on his glasses.

“Dakota, what on Earth is this?”

Startled, Dakota jumped and turned to Cavendish, shooting him a wide smile, “We’re having a skip day, and no, you don’t get to argue. We just came back from rescuing a whole planet and I - I just got you back. So we’re gonna make up for the lost time.”

Cavendish’s shoulders relaxed, “And - Bob?”

“Told him you caught a bug and needed to recuperate,” said Dakota, rubbing the back of his neck. “He said that it was fine and to let him know how you feel tomorrow. I - I have some plans of what we can do today but - but I don’t mind changing it if you want to do something else.”

The spread before him, the shy look on Dakota’s face, all of it added up to pull a soft and touched expression to Cavendish’s usually sharp features. “I think - I think I’d just like a day with my friend? But - I’d like to have a movie night. Just - something to get my mind off space travel.”

“Got it, no space movies,” joked Dakota. “Now, eat breakfast. We have a full day of nothing ahead of us.”

~~0~~

After getting ready for the day and a drawn-out breakfast where the two of them caught up on their adventures away, Dakota jumped to his feet and pulled at Cavendish’s wrist.

“I’ve found tons of new places we can see now,” he said. “‘Course, we might have to avoid Doctor D since they’re  _ his _ hang out places but - y’know - we can’t kick a man out of his comfort zone.”

Cavendish tensed at the mention of the wacky scientist, but was more focused by the amount of enthusiasm vibrating through his friend. Dakota then proceeded to take him to the diner where the employees were happy to see him smiling for once and, when he presented Cavendish as his missing friend, the taller man was admonished with cold looks. 

One of the waitresses slid over to him as Dakota chatted with the cook and gave him a scolding look only a mother could give.

“Don’t hurt our boy again,” she said. “We can’t afford to restock our food like that again. Plus…that poor, sad face.”

Dakota joined him shortly afterwards, as guilt sat heavily in his stomach.

“Are you okay? You look a little green?”

“Just, fine, Dakota,” said Cavendish with a shaky smile. “What’s next on our little trip through the Tri-State area?”

Though he shot him a studying look, Dakota let himself be distracted and he headed towards their next destination - the bowling alley. Which then turned into a quick detour to check on Milo and his friends. The kids were exhausted, but they were glad to see them, asking them a lot of questions before Murphy's Law forced them in separate ways. Then their day turned into a jaunt through the park where they fed ducks and took a quick break under the sun to eat lunch. 

“You’ve gotten all my favorites -  _ again _ ,” Cavendish said, noticing the spread before them. 

Again, Dakota’s hand settled on the back of his neck, rubbing nervously, “Did I? Didn’t even notice. Just want you to enjoy it. ‘S a nice day. Nice for a picnic. What do you want to do after this?”

Cavendish narrowed his gaze, “Dakota - what is the matter with you? You’re acting very strange.”

“Can’t a guy just enjoy a skip day with his coworker, roommate, closest friend without being questioned? I just wanted to show you all the cool places I discovered while I was hanging out with Doctor D.”

“Ah, yes,” said Cavendish, lips curled unpleasantly. “Of course. I forgot that you got to know the good doctor very well these past few days, haven’t you? That’s - that’s great that you have a new  _ close _ friend.”

Dakota shrugged, “Yeah, I guess. I mean, we got on each other’s nerves after a bit but - we were both in the same boat. Mourning a lost friend.”

Another little stab of guilt pushed the breath out of him as he looked at the sheepish, down-cast look on Dakota’s face. He had picked up one of the sandwiches and was picking at the crust with disinterest.

“Dakota, I - I’m sorry,” he said, fingers strangling the brim of his hat. “I’m sorry that I left you. I did what I thought was best to - to keep you safe and - and I didn’t think about the repercussions it would have on you.”

Dakota gave a choked sound, “I thought you hated me. That you were never coming back. That you left me because you didn’t trust me and - and I couldn’t find you, couldn’t take care of you and make sure you were safe. I - I was sc-scared. Anything could've happened to you and I wouldn't be able to save you this time.”

Cavendish reached over and took his hand, “I know - I’m  _ sorry _ . I won’t do it again, promise. We’re in this together.”

A watery, lip-wobbling face raised to see him, “Promise?”

“I promise,” said Cavendish, expression softening as he stroked the fingers in his. “C’mon. Let’s - let’s dig in. After all, you went through all this trouble.”

And with all this settled, and Dakota wiping away the stray tears on his face, the two dug into their lunch with a new ease between them.

~~0~~

Blankets were piled onto the pull-out couch as the two prepared for their movie marathon. Popcorn, various candies, and Cavendish’s reliable teddy all had their own little corner of the bed as Dakota popped in the VHS into the outdated machinery.

“Where did you even get such an antiquated form of film?” asked Cavendish, burying himself into the soft nest.

Dakota beamed, “Some of the ladies from the diner were nice enough to give me some of the things from their attics. Figured it’d be nice to do things old-fashioned.”

“Not  _ this  _ old-fashioned, Dakota.”

The smile never dimmed, but he gave a shrug before launching himself on the bed, creaks drowning out the first of the trailers as Dakota crawled up towards the head of the bed. When he appeared out from under the covers, he met Cavendish’s soft smile and blushed.

“What?”

“Nothing,” he said. “I’m just - I’m glad to be home. Come on. What movie did you find?”

Another smile, this time mischievous, “ _Back to the Future_ …I have a feeling you’ll love it.” 


End file.
